


All Mine

by kyjr



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink: Slight Bondage, Kink: possessiveness, M/M, Romance, Smut, collab fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjr/pseuds/kyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ueda tries to get Ryo jealous, and it works better than he expects it to. He just isn't prepared for how Ryo will react...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written with [](http://floppy-snoopi.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://floppy-snoopi.livejournal.com/)**floppy_snoopi** :3

Something was wrong.

Tatsuya and Ryo had been dating for two years now. They had moved in together after a few months, after stolen kisses and rushed laughs, and shared everything together - sometimes unwillingly. Ryo still wanted that hoodie of his back.

It was all going smoothly until Ryo noticed Tatsuya's scarf.

Tatsuya went no-where without that scarf.

"What're you doing?" Ryo muttered to himself, staring down at the scarf flung over the back of the couch. "Tatsuya... where have you gone?"

It was none of Ryo's business as to where Tatsuya was, but he still wanted to know. Especially because he left his scarf behind.

  
\---

 

“Why do you ask?” Tatsuya stared at his lover curiously and flopped himself onto the couch.

“Ah, so now I can’t ask where you’ve gone?" Ryo stared and walked closer to him.  
Tatsuya watched Ryo slowly enter his personal space and cup his head in his hands.

“You forgot that we had a date today. You went somewhere - I can’t even ask where nor with whom - and I am supposed to just say ‘welcome home’?” Ryo looked right at him and sighed loudly before walking away.

“I was with Shige, we went to eat pasta and talk about his book,” Tatsuya answered, and hugged Ryo from behind. “Are you mad at me?”

Ryo shrugged his shoulders but Tatsuya didn’t let go of him. “We can go on a date this Saturday, okay? Don’t be mad at me, please?” Tatsuya placed his head on Ryo’s neck and kissed his cheek.

Ryo sighed. "Fine." Tatsuya beamed, pressing his face to the base of Ryo's neck. "But don't forget that date! My next free day is a few weeks away."

"I won't," Tatsuya murmured, lightly kissing Ryo's ear. "I love you," he added, his voice silky.

"Yeah, I love you too," Ryo grumbled, hating that Tatsuya always knew how to cool him down again. "That's the problem in the first place."

Tatsuya just laughed and whacked him on the ass before turning away. "Sure. Even though you were the one to confess to me."

"Shut up."

Tatsuya smiled again, grabbing his scarf and wrapping it around his neck. "Happy now, Nishikido?" he asked, and Ryo walked forward to wind a finger around the end of it.

"A little," he whispered, tugging at it and pressing his lips to Ueda's in a chaste kiss.

Ryo smiled and hugged his lover tightly. “Besides, what's with this scarf of yours?” he asked suddenly.

“What about it?” Tatsuya stared at him curiously and touched his scarf with his fingers. “It’s cool, right?” he smiled widely.

“You're always wearing it. And it’s not a present from me, did you buy it yourself? You seem to really like it,” Ryo said sheepishly.

“I got it from Maruyama, he gave it to me the other day.” Tatsuya grinned at Ryo and winked at him. “Don’t be jealous, baby, it’s only a scarf,” he added, and kissed him passionately, making Ryo surrender easily.

The next day, Ryo went to see Ueda in KAT-TUN’s dressing room. Kamenashi and Koki were the only people in the room at the moment.

“Hi, Ryo!” Koki greeted him.

“Tat-chan's not here, he went out with Shige and Maruyama,” Kazuya said without even turning his head and greeting the other. “Your turn, Koki,” he added, placing his card on the table.

“Thanks Kame. Hello to you too, by the way. Morning, Koki,” Ryo said and walked away, closing the door behind him, sighing.

Since when did Ueda talk to Shige? Maruyama he could understand - everyone loved Maru - but Shige? Ryo rolled his shoulders, sighing again.

"Hey Ryo," Junno said happily, rounding the corner. "What's up?"

"Ueda's talking to Shige," Ryo muttered, more to himself than to Junno.

"Oh yeah, they're great friends," Junno said, stopping in front of Ryo and smiling. "Shige always comes around to take Uepi out for coffee and stuff."

Ryo looked up quickly. "Huh?"

Junno nodded, his black hair flapping as he did so. "Yep. They're always laughing toge-- where are you going?"

"I don't know," Ryo murmured to himself, storming out of the building and into his car. He knew he shouldn't feel this jealous. Ueda had friends - Maruyama and Nakamaru and that kid from ABC-Z - and he had never felt like this about them. Then again, those friends were pretty harmless. Shige was bright and sharp; Ueda probably liked the challenge that Shige presented. Shige always brought up difficult subjects when he spoke over coffee, and Ryo knew that Ueda would be attracted to that like a moth to flame.

Ueda liked challenges. It was probably the same reason he was with Ryo. He always called him challenging, anyway.

Thinking back, Ryo had to go on a special date with Maruyama; maybe Ueda had watched the video of them having fun together. Maybe Tatsuya was trying to make him jealous. Seemed like it was working, if that was the reason.

But why would Ueda do that? It wasn't like he didn’t know about the special date. After all, it was a penalty game he had to do.

Ryo had to admit, he really had fun with Maruyama. It was not the kind of date he'd had with his lover.

Well, ‘date’... It was more like being in bed all day, cuddling, kissing and making love. He should ask Ueda on a real date.

He walked in the elevator and saw Shige and Maruyama talking animatedly.

“Hello Ryo!” they said in chorus.

“Hi guys,” he greeted.

Ryo stood to the side of the elevator as it closed and slowly began to move. Maruyama and Shige were speaking in hushed voices and it was beginning to annoy Ryo.

"What is it?" he snapped, crossing his arms. The two froze and looked over at him.

"What're you talking about?" Shige asked, cocking his head. "Are yo--"

"Aren't you two meant to be out with Tatsuya?" Ryo suddenly asked, frowning.

Maru nodded. "Yeah, we just came back."

But Ryo's eyes were pinned onto Shige, who looked like a deer in headlights. "What is it, Nishikido?" he asked carefully. Maru looked from one to the other and back again, confused.

"What do you want with my Tatsuya?" he asked, trying to control his voice. He knew he could get possessive, but this was different. Jealousy? Maybe.

Shige frowned. "I don't want anything with 'your' Tatsuya," he responded.

Ryo raised an eyebrow. "Nothing? So you don't even want to be friends with him?" he asked. "Are you just stringing him along with you now?"

"What?"

Ryo had no idea what he was talking about anymore, but he kept going. "I don't want you talking to Tatsuya," he said, and as soon as those words were out of his mouth he regretted them.

Both Maru and Shige recoiled in shock. "I'm sorry, what?" Maru asked, stepping forward in front of Shige. "You can't tell Shige - or Ueda - what to do, Ryo. I love you and all, but you can't do that. Ueda is his own person."

"Yeah, whatever," Ryo huffed, storming out of the elevator when it reached his floor, quickly crouching down next to a nearby wall once the elevator doors had closed. "What the fuck am I talking about?" Ryo muttered to himself, holding his head in his hands. He didn't own Ueda, he knew that. Ueda was free to be whoever he wanted; was free to talk to whoever he wanted.

"Ryo?"

Ryo opened his eyes slowly and looked at the person staring at him. He got up, took his hand and walked them to a room.

“Ryo what’s wrong? What were you doing?” the person asked, still a little worried.

But he didn't answer any of the questions. Instead, he closed the gap between them and pushed the other against the wall.

“Ryo?” the person said, a little frightened of Ryo’s piercing eyes.

All he got as an answer was a passionate kiss from his lover.

“You are mine, all mine,” Ryo said in Ueda’s ear as he broke the kiss, and hugged him really tightly.

Tatsuya giggled at his antics. He kissed him on the cheek and hugged him back.

Meanwhile in NEWS' dressing room, Shige was texting someone with his phone.

 _To: Ueda-kun_  
From: Shige  
Ryo got mad at Maru-chan and me earlier. He’s really possessive. You win this time, evil princess!

\---

"What was all that about?" Ueda asked later, once they were home.

"What was what?" Ryo asked innocently, setting his bag down and making his way into the kitchen.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Nothing."

"Ryo."

"Nothing!"

Ueda raised an eyebrow, quietly pulling his phone from his pocket when Ryo wasn't looking. "Oh look, I've got a text from Shige--"

"That _bastard_!" Ryo roared, leaping over the counter and wrenching Ueda's phone from his hands. Ueda laughed loudly.

"What are you doing?" he asked, pushing at Ryo's shoulders. Ryo carefully slipped back off the counter.

"...Nothing," Ryo grumbled, seeing the blank screen of Ueda's phone.

"Are you jealous of Shige and I?" Ueda tried, poking Ryo's side. Ryo jerked away. Ueda did it again.

"No, I-- stop that-- Tatsuya, I-- stop!"

"I won't stop until you tell me," Ueda sing-songed, poking him again.

“Stop it already, I said it’s nothing!” Ryo tried again and walked away to the living room, Tatsuya following him closely.

“And I said I won’t~” his lover continued to sing, and smirked evilly. “I should punish you, Ryo, you’ve been bad,” Tatsuya said, smiling widely.

“I didn’t do anything wrong!” Ryo barked and pushed Tatsuya away from him but the other straddled him and sat on his lap.

“Tsk tsk Ryo-chan~ I know what you did. Shige told me.” Tatsuya grinned and before Ryo could say anything, he kissed him passionately. “Bad Ryo-chan, bad,” Tatsuya kept whispering in his ear while sucking and nibbling the earlobe.

“What did Shige say?” Ryo asked eventually, looking sideways and moaning when Ueda pinched his nipples.

“You should know better.” Tatsuya stared at him, removing Ryo’s shirt.

Ryo wanted to answer but couldn't, as Tatsuya chose that moment to grind down against him, rolling his hips with an exaggerated moan. Tatsuya wanted to get Ryo worked up, wanted to hear him fall apart. Ryo didn't want to play Tatsuya's game but he could feel himself falling into that trap yet again as Tatsuya mouthed at his neck, biting lightly at his skin.

"Ryo-chan?" Tatsuya asked, all too cutely. Ryo bit his lip.

"Mm?"

Tatsuya chuckled lightly and kissed him sweetly, his arms wrapping around Ryo's neck. Ryo loved the feel of Ueda's body pressed so closely to his own, loved the feel of Ueda's lips on his. Ueda was warm and smelled of strawberries - he still didn't know why Tatsuya always smelled like strawberries, but he did.

"You smell good," Ryo murmured, lifting his hands to Tatsuya's waist and bringing him closer. Ueda hummed, pressing kisses against Ryo's ear.

"Thanks," Ueda answered. "Shige said so, too."

"What?" Ryo paused, pushing Tatsuya away slightly. Tatsuya pouted down at him. "Shige... again?"

Ryo pushed Tatsuya away from him and got up. He put his shirt back as Tatsuya was staring at him.

“Ryo?” he asked, a little shocked at being pushed away.

“I’m sorry Tatsuya. I can’t. I'll go out for awhile," Ryo answered as he put his boots on and took his car keys.

“Ryo! Don’t leave!” Tatsuya screamed and ran to him, hugging him from behind tightly. “Don’t leave Ryo! I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?” his lover whispered slowly not even looking at him.

“I’m sorry I made you mad at me. I lied. Shige never said that I smell good. Maru-chan never bought me the scarf either,” Tatsuya babbled, not letting go of Ryo’s body.

“What? Why did you do that?” Ryo was hurt; Ueda could read Ryo like an open book.

“Because I am an egoistic bastard. Because I love it when you get jealous and possessive of me. I just wanted to make you jealous. I’m sorry, I didn’t want to hurt you. I love you...” he pleaded, and pouted cutely. Ryo turned around and stared at his precious Hime. “Don’t leave me, please?” Tatsuya whispered, and tightened his hug around Ryo’s waist.

Ryo pressed a tiny kiss to the top of Tatsuya's head. "You're an idiot," he said simply. Tatsuya looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Huh?"

"You're the biggest, stupidest idiot, and I have no fucking clue why I love you," he said. Ueda's face fell. "No-- Stop-- That wasn't what I meant!" Ryo snapped, rolling his eyes and pulling Tatsuya away from his body. He held onto Tatsuya's shoulders, ducking his head so he could look into his eyes. "You-- Idiot!"

"Yeah, I got that already--"

"You're so-- infuriating, and you drive me crazy-- You--" Ryo shook his head, flustered, and crushed his lips to Tatsuya's, pulling away slowly. "You're insane," he whispered, leaning in for another kiss. Tatsuya kissed back after a while, clutching at Ryo's shirt.

"That's okay then," Tatsuya whispered. "You are too."

"Shut up," Ryo laughed, pecking Tatsuya's nose softly.

“What will I do with you?” Ryo sighed, and hugged his Hime tightly against him.

“Keep me by your side.” Tatsuya said and cuddled even more.

“You’ve been a bad Hime. I shall punish you, you know." Ryo pushed Tatsuya away from him a little and looked straight at his eyes. “I am still mad at you.” He frowned.

“But you love me, right? Right?” Tatsuya pouted cutely and made puppy eyes at him.

“Geez I can’t with you, seriously!” Ryo complained, and looked away. “Yes I love you. You are my little baby princess.”

“I am not a baby, and I am not a princess!” Tatsuya glared at him but still hugged him tight. He was still afraid Ryo would try and leave him.

“I spoil you too much.” Ryo face-palmed himself and hugged Tatsuya back.

"No, you spoil me just the right amount," Tatsuya murmured. Ryo leant down slightly, lifting Tatsuya's face.

"Then let me spoil you tonight," Ryo whispered, feeling Tatsuya shake in his hold as the words washed over him. He wasn't over his anger about Shige but the anger was disappating quickly as he drowned in Tatsuya's dark gaze. Tatsuya kissed him, his lips quivering on Ryo's own until Ryo deepened the kiss slightly, his arms winding around Tatsuya's waist to pull him closer. "I'm sorry, baby."

Tatsuya shook his head, placing a tiny kiss to Ryo's nose. "No, I'm sorry."

"Okay, so we're both sorry," Ryo chuckled. "What'll we do now?"

Tatsuya hummed. "Can we get back to finishing what we started before?"

"Which was...?" Ryo asked, smirking. Tatsuya rolled his eyes.

"You without a shirt," he answered, already pulling Ryo's shirt up over his head.

“You want me that much?” Ryo asked as Tatsuya threw the shirt somewhere on the floor.

“Not at all,” he whispered, looking sideway and blushing.

“Hmmm. Show me how you want me ‘not at all’, then.” Ryo smirked as he carried Tatsuya bridal-style into their bedroom.

Ryo placed Tatsuya down on the bed none too gently and straddled his legs while kissing and biting his neck.

“Don’t leave any marks, please?” Tatsuya said, and moaned as his lover licked his ear.

“Tsk tsk Hime! I can do whatever I want with you. You are mine, all mine. I shall make you never forget who you belong to, right?” Ryo licked his ear for good measure and bit his neck some more. “You’ve been a bad Hime. You’re the one who’s going to be punished,” Ryo said, and got rid of Tatsuya’s pants and underwear.

Tatsuya moaned, his hands in Ryo's hair. "Yes," was all he said, his words lost on Ryo's tongue as he licked his way into Tatsuya's mouth again. Ryo groaned when Tatsuya's hands made their way down his torso and into his pants, his hips bucking into the touch.

"Tatsuya..." Ryo moved, licking down Tatsuya's chest, biting lightly at the skin and enjoying the little gasps from the other, loving the look of the flushed skin as he marked what was his.

Ryo continued down, his hands flitting along Tatsuya's sides and feeling the goosebumps that arose on Tatsuya's skin. "Ryo," he whispered, his fingers back in Ryo's hair and pulling lightly so Ryo would look up at him. Tatsuya's eyes were dark with desire, his chest heaving. "Want you."

"I know," Ryo murmured, kissing Tatsuya's hip bone before moving further down the bed.

Tatsuya moaned as Ryo cupped his butt not so nicely and bit on his left thigh. "Ryo, hurry,” he begged as his lover kept on licking his thighs really slowly.

“Shh, be quiet.” Ryo shushed him and got up from the bed. He looked through his cupboard and came back with a pair of handcuffs. Pink fluffy handcuffs.

“No!” Tatsuya screamed as he understood what his partner wanted to do to him. “Please, not this!”

“This is your punishment for being a bad hime.” Ryo smirked at him. “This is what you get for wanting to make me jealous,” he added, cuffing Ueda’s hands onto the bed frame.

Tatsuya puppy-eyed him and pouted really cutely but Ryo was smarter and placed some fabric around his eyes.

“Not working on me~” Ryo smiled evilly. “Now, it’s my turn to have fun.”

Ueda gasped as Ryo licked up the length of his cock, the sudden loss of his sight heightening the other senses. Everything felt more intense: every movement, every gasp. His hips bucked up into the heat but Ryo slapped his thigh, his hands coming down to hold Tatsuya's hips to the bed. Tatsuya groaned in frustration, his fingers curling around the fur which held his wrists to the headboard. Ryo grinned as he continued to tease him; he knew Tatsuya hated the cuffs. The blindfold he didn't mind, but the handcuffs were always something Tatsuya was uncertain of. It was probably the pink, Ryo thought, because right now Tatsuya wasn't complaining, instead loudly voicing how much he was enjoying it.

"Shit, Ryo," Tatsuya groaned. "God, that feels good."

Ryo smiled to himself - one small victory - and held onto the base of Tatsuya's cock before sucking at the head. He loved Tatsuya's moans, all low and breathy, and he was determined to draw more out of the other. Determined to drive him wild - after all, Tatsuya drove _him_ wild.

Ryo licked the whole length really slowly and kissed it a few times here and there, caressing Ueda’s thighs along the way. It made Tatsuya moan loudly at the pleasure and wriggle his body a little under his lover’s touch.

Ueda’s hands gripped the headboard violently as Ryo bobbed his head up and down fast and slow then fast again, and stopped abruptly just before Tatsuya came.  
“Ryo!” He whined and pouted. Even though he couldn’t see because of the blindfold, he knew his lover was smirking evilly at him.

“Not yet, Hime,” Ryo whispered in his ear. “You’re not allowed to come until I let you.”  
He kissed his lips gently, got up and untied the blindfold. “Look at me.” Ryo caressed his face and pecked his cheek. Tatsuya was pouting but kept silent.

“I love you, you know that. But you have to learn your lesson,” Ryo said as Tatsuya’s eyes grew wider.

“Wh-what lesson?” he asked, surprise and confusion written all over his face.

“You’re going to stay here like this for the night.” Ryo smiled and kissed him slightly. “Good night,” he added, and closed himself in the bathroom.

"What?" Ueda yelped. "What're you-- Ryo! Don't you _dare_ \--"

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Ryo asked, poking his head back out of the bathroom. Tatsuya quietened. "That's better. I'll be out soon enough."

Ryo sighed as he leant back against the door, chuckling a little as he heard Tatsuya struggling in his handcuffs. He pushed up off the door and turned the shower on, the noise of the water beating down upon the tiles enough to drown out the sounds from Tatsuya. He rolled his shoulders once under the water, allowing the hot water to ease away the stress from the whole week. Tatsuya was a strange one, but he'd known that since the beginning.

Damn that Shigeaki. He'd have to punish him somehow, too. Not in the same way he was punishing Tatsuya - Ryo shivered in disgust at the mere thought - but he'd probably glue his shoes to the floor or steal his house key or infect his laptop with a virus.

Ryo was careful not to let thoughts of his revenge on Shige occupy his mind for too long, quickly washing his hair and towelling his body dry again. He wrapped the towel around his waist and carefully opened the door.

Tatsuya was still cuffed on the bed. But he was not struggling anymore. Tatsuya was just there, staring at him with his eyes dark of anger and something else.

Ryo stared back at him but looked away soon enough; his lover was in all his naked glory, lying effortlessly on the bed with his hands attached to the headboard. He was sweating and breathing heavily. But most of all, Tatsuya was still turned on. Ryo gulped at the view in front of him and blushed as Tatsuya’s staring eyes made him look away.

“Ryo...” he whispered slowly.

“No! I said that this is your punishment!” Ryo shook his head violently, not daring to look at his lover.

“Hmmm,” Tatsuya breathed, and turned a little on himself. Pushing his legs backward, Tatsuya moaned slowly, almost inaudibly, knowing really well that Ryo could hear him.  
Ryo didn't know what to do anymore so he just grunted loudly and walked out the room still half naked.

“Damn,” Tatsuya growled, and pouted.

He pulled at the handcuffs one last time, hard enough to make the headboard thump against the wall behind him.

"Stop that!" Ryo snapped from the other room. Tatsuya briefly wondered what he was doing - all his clothes were in here. Tatsuya decided to try another approach.

"Ryo?" he called. "Ryo, baby, I'm sorry."

"You're being punished, you aren't allowed to talk!" Ryo yelled from the kitchen.

"But sweetheart, I really regret doing what I did," Tatsuya said, tugging on the handcuffs again. They didn't hurt, but the fur was starting to get annoying. Ryo was quiet. "Baby, I didn't mean it, really."

"I don't believe you," Ryo said, and Tatsuya rolled his eyes. Damn it, Ryo.

"Honey, I want you so bad," Tatsuya said, making sure there was just enough silkiness in his voice to drive Ryo crazy. "I want to kiss you, I want to run my hands over your back... Ryo, please."

Ryo walked around the living room; Tatsuya was driving him crazy. He sat down on the couch and turn on the TV. He believed that by watching TV he wouldn't be able to hear his lover begging.

Ryo was so wrong. He texted Shige.

 _To: Baka Shige_  
From: Ryo  
I hate you so much!!

Tatsuya kept tugging on the handcuffs violently and moaning Ryo’s name loudly.  
Ryo put his head in his hands just as Tatsuya became silent. He sighed in relief but suddenly, his lover’s crying voice came out.

“Ryooo... my wrists are getting itchy. I think I’m getting some allergy to the fur?” Tatsuya whined and sniffed. “It hurts!!” he yelped, and made the cuffs thump on the headboard.

All Ryo wanted was to punish his precious one, but not hurt him in any way. Worried, he got up the couch and walked to the bedroom.

He opened the door and heard Tatsuya’s sob. Or so he thought...

"Baby?" Ryo called. "Is everything okay?"

Tatsuya squirmed on the bed. "I'm not sure... It feels weird."

Ryo rushed to the headboard, the key already in his hands. "Okay, hang on and I'll get these off." It didn't take long, the click of the lock sounding out quickly, and then Ryo was pulling the cuffs away and tossing them to the floor. He took Ueda's wrists in his hands and massaged them, watching him. "Is it okay? Are you okay?"

Tatsuya hummed. "I think so..." he said, trying to hide a grin. Ryo missed it.

"Okay. Okay. I'm so sorry, Ta--"

Tatsuya leant up, kissing him harshly. "Yeah? Then show me how sorry you are," he mumbled, kissing him again. Ryo gasped in surprise but kissed back, remembering too late that he was meant to be punishing him.

“Ah... Stop...” Ryo tried to push his lover away from him but Tatsuya kept on kissing and licking his lips passionately.

“I thought you said you were sorry? I will never let you go~” Tatsuya giggled and stuck his tongue in Ryo’s mouth and sucked it like a lollipop. Ryo moaned and kissed his baby back, pressing himself onto him and caressing his hair.

Tatsuya got rid of the towel and took his lover’s manhood in hand. Pumping it a few times, he let go of Ryo’s mouth and licked his lips sensually.

“I want you so bad.” Tatsuya whispered slowly still caressing the hard flesh. “I won’t let you leave me. Never,” he added before licking Ryo’s crotch.

The Osakan moaned at the warmness as his precious princess got on his knees and deep-throated him.

Ryo slumped forward, gasping as Tatsuya did _something_ with his tongue that sent electricity shooting up Ryo's body. Tatsuya hummed, his fingers flitting about Ryo's hips in case he needed to hold him back - and he did, his fingers pressing into Ryo's skin with all the force he could. Ryo shuddered at the feel of Tatsuya's lips around him, and even though he knew he was meant to be punishing him it all just felt too good to stop.

"Tatsuya," he breathed, his hands finding their way into Tatsuya's hair and grasping at it. Tatsuya gasped and moaned, his fingers pressing harder on Ryo's hips. "Tatsuya, I'm not gonna last long."

Tatsuya pulled off long enough to whisper "I know," against the base of Ryo's cock, and that was it. Ryo was coming in spurts, narrowly missing Tatsuya's face as he came. "Shit," Tatsuya laughed, wiping his face.

"Did I get you?" Ryo asked, lowering himself to the bed with weak knees.

"A little," Tatsuya murmured, leaning in for a kiss. "But that's okay."

\---

Meanwhile, somewhere in Tokyo, Shige looked at the text he just received. Blinking his eyes, he sighed loudly. “That kid!”

 _From: Shige_  
To: Ryo-chan  
You’re such a kid, really!

 _From: Shige_  
To: Ueda-kun  
Your lover hates me. Thank you.

\---

Two phones vibrated loudly, interrupting the couple in their activity. Tatsuya opened his eyes and turned his head to look at the noise. Ryo did not stop what he was doing though, and kept licking Ueda’s manhood. Tatsuya moaned. He wanted to look at his phone, thinking that it might be some emergency, but Ryo was doing awesome things with his tongue and he just couldn’t.

The two phones kept on vibrating and ringing, making them stop. Ryo growled at the person on the other line as he opened his phone.

“What?!”

“Hello, Ryo! How are you?” Pi’s voice said enthusiastically.

“I’m busy; I’m going to kill you if it is not important!” Ryo threatened as he watched his lover answering his own phone.

“Yes?” Ueda asked, eye-ing Ryo getting angry at his best friend.

“Tat-chaaaaaaan!!” the other person cheered.

“Hi, Kamenashi, what can I do for you?” Tatsuya moved away from the floor and sat near his lover on the bed.

"Ryo? Ryo. Ryo! Ryo, listen to me!" Pi called, but Ryo ignored him, instead glaring at Tatsuya who was happily chatting to Kame. "Ryo!"

"At two? When?" Tatsuya was saying, a smile on his face. "Hmm... Tomorrow? I can't do tomorrow."

Ryo rolled his eyes at the idle conversation until he realised what he could do. While he gave Pi non-commital grunts in response to whatever he was talking about, his hand slid up Tatsuya's thigh. Tatsuya gasped into the phone, prompting worried questions from Kame but Tatsuya just shook his head.

"It's fine-- I'm fine," he said, his voice strained. He glared at Ryo before turning his focus back to the conversation. Ryo continued drawing his hand up, ghosting past Tatsuya's hip bone and up further to splay on Tatsuya's stomach. He could feel Tatsuya's stomach muscles tense under his palm, and grinned to himself.

Tatsuya pushed Ryo’s hand away with his free hand and kept on talking to Kamenashi as if nothing was wrong, but his lover was persistent and succeeded in licking his way up to Ueda’s crotch.

Tatsuya gasped loudly and bit his lip when Kame asked him again if he was alright.  
“Yes... It’s nothing, but Kame, I will call you later okay? I have—“ Ueda was trying not to moan his sentence out as Ryo licked and sucked him off, taking the phone away from Tatsuya.

“Bye bye Turtle-chan~” he said, and hung up. “Now now, Hime, don’t forget your punishment.”

“Ryo!” Pi’s voice sounded from the other phone, that was on the bed near Ueda’s head. “What are you doing? Why you don’t answer? Did you listen?”

Ryo kept playing with his princess and made him moan loudly enough to make Pi scream.

“NO!!!!!” a loud yell was heard, before the line was cut off and a beeping sound could be heard.

Tatsuya laughed, but soon stopped as Ryo put his whole length in his mouth and was sucking on it quite happily.

“Such an evil soul you are, baby~” he whispered, breathing heavily. Tatsuya wound his fingers into Ryo's hair, sighing. "Yamapi's gonna be mad," he murmured. Ryo hummed, pulling off slightly.

"Let him be," he murmured, kissing the head of Ueda's cock before grabbing Ueda's hips and sliding him down the bed until he was lying under Ryo. "I don't care." He kissed him harshly, running his hands up and down Tatsuya's body. "I want you now, Tatsuya."

"Then come take me."

Ryo wasn't going to tease now, not when he needed this as much as Tatsuya did. He reached for the lube on the bedside table, quickly coating his fingers and pressing one inside Tatsuya. Tatsuya keened, arching his back and reaching for Ryo, kissing him deeply as he stretched him. Another finger and Tatsuya was pushing back, ready for him.

"Come on, Ryo," he urged.

Ryo stared at his lover lovingly. He took out his fingers slowly and placed himself in the entrance. Tatsuya cried out as Ryo pushed himself all in one go.

“So tight, Hime," he breathed, as he moved a little.

“I know you like it.” Tatsuya smirked and giggled. “Move now,” he whined.

“As you wish my pretty Princess,” Ryo said and began rocking his body against Tatsuya’s.

\---

Meanwhile, while shopping at Shibuya, Kazuya stared at his phone.

“Is Tatsuya coming with us?” Koki asked the brunette.

“Err... I don’t think so?” Kame answered, looking ashamed.

“Why? What did he say? You talked to him, right?” Koki kept poking his side.

“Well, yeah. But I’m sure Tat-chan is busy at the moment, so he can’t come.” Kame smiled and began walking away.

“But what did he say? Ha? Kame? What did he say?” Koki threw his arm around Kazuya’s shoulders.

“Ryo hung up,” he said finally, blushing.

“Oh!” Koki blushed too.

“Yeah... so okay, let’s go?” Kame urged him. He took Koki’s arm in his and walked them away in another store.

\---

Yamapi sat in his chair, still staring at his phone.

"You okay, bro?" Jin asked, elbowing him aside as he placed food on the table. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Worse," Yamapi answered. Jin rose an eyebrow.

"Eh?"

"Heard Ueda and Ryo going at it," he said, his voice hollow. Jin laughed, clapping Yamapi on the back.

"Been there," he laughed.

"No, you don't understand-- I think-- I think Ryo was giving him-- A-- A--"

"Spit it out, Pi."

"A blowjob," Yamapi whispered. Jin snorted.

"Well well. Way to go Ryo," he said, impressed. Yamapi was horrified.

\---

Next morning, Ryo walked Tatsuya to his dressing room. He opened the door and looked inside as Tatsuya put his bag on his make-up table. Ryo kissed him gently on the lips.

“See you at lunch, baby,” he said and smiled widely at him.

“Yeah. Don’t forget our lunch-boxes.” Tatsuya grinned and pecked his lover.

They were hugging when the door opened to reveal Kamenashi and Nakamaru.

“Oh hello Tatsuya, hi Nishikido," the latter greeted, while Kazuya blushed.

“Hello guys,” they said in unison.

“I have to go now.” Ryo kissed Tatsuya one more time and pinched his nose before walking out the door.

Tatsuya sat on the couch and opened a random magazine that was on the table. He could sense his friend staring at him from the side.

“What is it Kazuya? Do I have something on my face?” he stated, rather than asked.

“No. Nothing.” Kame said and looked away.

Tatsuya smiled to himself as Koki opened the door slowly.

“Good morning~” he chirped, and blushed when he saw Tatsuya staring at him.

“Hi Koki!” Tatsuya closed the magazine and put it back on the table.

“Oh hello, Tat-chan...” Koki gasped and sat near Kame.

"What's up with you?" Tatsuya asked, watching the two. "You're both acting weird."

"Nothing is wrong!" Kame wheezed, clutching onto Koki's hand like it was his lifeline.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand I'm here!" Junno shrieked, whirling into the room like a hurricane. "Who missed me?" he beamed, not even waiting for an answer before plopping onto the couch next to Tatsuya. "So I heard Ryo-chan sucked you off while you were on the phone to Kame," Junno said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Information I didn't need!" Nakamaru screamed. He quickly walked back out and slammed the door behind him. "I hate you all!"

Tatsuya turned beet-red and sighed. "Thanks, Junno. I'm not going to be able to look Nakamaru in the eye ever again."

Junno just smiled and turned his attention to Kame. "So, Kame, I heard you and Koki had sex in a dressing room---"

"Junno, _stop!_ " Kame cried, as Tatsuya laughed loudly.

"Ha!"

 

\--the end  



End file.
